Let's Talk Normal Andy
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam and Andy trying to define what is normal.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. I know I said that the previous ff may be my last for this season. But I also said if I do catch a scene that I like I might work on it. By the way, your support is an inspiration for me to write more. Thank you. So here's another for you. Actually, I have another but I'll post that later. Enjoy.

Thank you to **MellobonesFan101, kmart92, falling into heaven, SpicyAshley, roo2009, Swarekaddict79, No1TwiFanpire, jimi18, ForeverEchelon, ariel133, Sairs J, Katesari, tikvarn, oalande1 and mcary** for your reviews. To see you adding my previous ffs as your favorites makes me do my happy dance. Thank you.

**Summary** : Sam and Andy try to define the term normal.

**Disclaimer** : Do not own Rookie Blue. (I'll think of something more original to say next time.)

xox

"**W**hat are you doing?"

"Ahhmm.. paper work."

"While on suspension?"

"Think I'm lying?"

"Sam, you made it your personal mission that I always end up with the paper work and now you're telling me you are doing paper work?"

"I like my shirt on you McNally."

"Nice try but compliments not gonna work on me, Buddy."

"Seduction?"

"Which, I can bet will only add more injuries to your present ones."

"How you figure that?"

"We might fall off the bed. Again."

"You were supposed to keep your legs around my neck."

"You were supposed to keep us away from the egde."

"Practice. We could practice that move to perfection so we won't fall off."

"Not with that busted hand, we're not."

"You know that expression: Able to do it with one hand tied to the back?"

"Yy-esss…?"

"Wanna try it like that?"

"You're never gonna let it go are you?"

"You should know me better by now, Sweetheart."

"I don't want to hurt you Sam."

"Your touch heals me Andy."

"Alright. You show me what you were doing and we try that."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Just 8 hours into this normal thing and we're talking deals already?"

"How about if I throw in some … Pistachio Ice-cream?"

"Now we're talking! Come over here, Bambi. Sit on my lap and I'll show you."

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"Each time you call me Bambi, my shirt always goes missing. See?"

"I should call you Bambi more often."

"You're terrible!"

"Since we're talking Pistachio Ice-cream, I'm gonna let that slide. I'm making a list."

"Of…?"

"Normal."

"Excuse me?"

"Look we've agreed to have a go at this normal thing. But Andy, I have no idea what it means."

"So you are making a list of what or how you think it's supposed to be?"

"Yeah."

"How many have you got?"

"Three."

"Let me see. Oh Sam! You've got to be kidding me!"

"What's so funny?"

"#1. Strip Poker?"

"Fun is normal."

"We don't have to play Strip Poker to have fun, Babe."

"We don't?"

"Yeah. 20 minutes in the cruiser can be just as fun. Hey! Who are you calling?"

"Best. I wanna know exactly how long this suspension is gonna last."

"Sam! Put that phone down. You wanna hear him yelling at you again?"

"You are right. I rather hear you yelling my name, Sweetheart. Have I told you how your neck drives me wild? Once during parade I wanted ….."

"You start that and we are never going to finish this conversation."

"And I care because….?"

"You care because just like me, you want to have a go at this together."

"Ok. Alright. But do you have to put your shirt back on?"

"Sam!"

"Fine. #2. Ollie."

"Ollie?"

"I want what Ollie has."

"Which is?"

"Partners in crime. Or so to speak. Not only they are husband and wife but they are friends for life. Oliver and Zoe. Partners. Doing all kinds of things together. During good and bad times."

"Like the Blue Guy?"

"Yeah. I've been friends with Ollie for a long time. I've seen his marriage through all these years. They have had their fair share of problems. He once told me that it's normal as long as there is love and trust. And it's just not all about sex."

"Sam.."

"I more than just care about you Andy. I wasn't kidding when I said: I can't imagine life without you. When Brennan told me that he let Candice go, I wanted so much to believe him I fought to survive. I want to see you alive and breathing standing in front of me. But I don't know what I would have done if he had lied.

"You haven't exactly said how you feel about me. But I want to believe that you care for me just as much. Do you?"

"You gave me mixed signals right from the start. You kept pushing me to Luke but always there to catch me when I fall. You were always there for me. I wanted so much to believe that we had something that night of the blackout."

"I did."

"Then why did you push me to Luke?"

"I thought that was what you wanted."

"No. I wanted you! But you kept pushing me away and I was always afraid that you'll leave as soon as there's an opening in the Guns and Gangs."

"#3."

"What?"

"Guns and Gangs. That's #3 on my list."

"I guess it's normal to fear for someone you care about."

"But?"

"But. Just the thought of you going undercover scares me. I can't stand the thought of not seeing you. Not knowing where you are."

"You were with Luke."

"But he was never there."

"You love Luke. I saw you how you were when he was shot."

"That's just it. He was shot. But losing him is not as scary as the thought of losing you."

"What do you mean Andy?"

"When Luke was shot. I was scared to lose him but I was more scared that you'll leave me on my own. I wanted you there. I needed you there. It's crazy but you don't know how much I needed you at that time.

"You said that you are there when it matters. It matters to me where you are. One way or another, it's you that I always needed more. I want to run to you more than to him. I may have been with Luke and even loved him but it doesn't have the same intensity of how I have always felt and still feel about you. I want to believe that you feel the same about me.

"The time I was shot, I saw it in your eyes. I wasn't just a partner to you was I?"

"No."

"I was hoping that you would say something. But you didn't. I was so sure you were going for the undercover job that came for you. Maybe that was the reason why I agreed to marry him so easily.

"Twice you made me think that I've lost you Sam. I was scared to lose you the first time. But this time, I don't want to lose you. Either in death or …. You don't know how I felt when you walked by me without saying anything. You just looked and walked away. I was so afraid that you've turned to hate me. I've caused you to get hurt. I don't want you to hate me Sam. I don't ever want to lose you that way….."

"Shhh…shhh.. Andy. Andy. Look at me. You are not gonna lose me alright? I'm here, Sweetheart, I'm here. I'll never leave you. And Andy? What happened to me was not your fault. And I mean it when I said I'll never leave you again."

"But undercover is your passion Sam. What if…"

"And getting into trouble once my back is turned is your passion."

"I'm serious Sam."

"So am I Sweetheart. The irony is that we are both in a job that always puts us in danger. Being cautious and relying on our gut feeling will only get us so far. We have to have faith that everything will be ok."

"But what if…."

"We'll talk about it, if it happens. It won't be a snap decision anymore. There's something to think about now. Someone. You.

"I had one hell of a time trying to get you off my mind when I took that job. And that was before I got your message. I wouldn't have gone if I had been there to answer that call.

"I told you that were being stupid. But Andy, if someone could turn back the clock, you can call me an idiot, but I would still want to have that time with you. I've never regret it for one moment."

"Sam?"

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"You think we already have what Ollie has?"

"Team Swarek and McNally?"

"Yeah."

"We do."

"So you think we can do normal?"

"Yeah. But I have just one more to add."

"#4. No Karaoke?"

"Too cool for it."

"I've got one too."

"#5. In-House Lap Dancer? Whoa! I have to say that this normal thing is beginning grow on me, Bambi."

"That's not the only thing that's growing on you, Sammy."

**THE END**

**Is Sam mentioning the song "Love the One You're With" and saying that she is not "All by Myself" his way of telling he wants to be with her? Sorry. I over think sometimes.**

**Hope you like the above ff. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
